warriors_the_dark_agesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Info
This page contains information about the four main Clans. Since they are very diverse and unique, this page organizes all the information for the reader. IceClan Lifestyle IceClan is the Clan that lives at the top of the mountain. Their territory is mainly composed of rocks, snow, and fog. Hunting is hard, but they hunt mountain hare, shrew, and sometimes team up to catch an eagle. Goats have been sighed in their territory, but cats steer clear of the much larger creatures. They typically lead a very active life in order to keep their body temperatures up. You rarely see IceClan cats sitting down to relax- even the kits are always at play. IceClan cats are built larger and bulkier in order to deal with their harsh environment- their pads and claws are tough to grip the snow and boulders they climb upon. Their pelts are white and pale, as to be avoid being detected against their environment. IceClan is feared among the four Clans- they have built a reputation of mercilessness and callousness. Their primary training skill, however, is survival. The first thing apprentices learn is how to navigate the environment, keep warm, and live. Secondary to that is hunting, and then comes battle training. IceClan cats fight with a very frontal, 'hit you hardest' approach. Their main strength, however, is stealth and cunning. Social Structure IceClan cats have a rather peculiar structure. They have a nine-lived leader, and a not-nine-lived deputy. The deputy rarely lives to succeed the leader, as the harshness of nature usually takes its toll. But the peculiar thing is their ranks of first, second, and third warrior. First warriors are usually the most skilled and trusted by the leader- they carry out all the top-secret missions. Second warriors are also trusted but they are more disposable. Their lives carry less weight in the Clan's mind than the first warriors. Lastly, the third warriors are all others- mostly new warriors and those who lack skill. Apprentices are '''usually trained by third warrior cats. '''The most exceptional will be trained by a second- firsts never take apprentices. When they complete their training they move immediately into the third warrior ranks, but no fear- they can move their way up! Challenges are frequent among IceClan members- a lower warrior will usually challenge a higher warrior for their rank. Most of the time these challenges are merely an assessment of skill. If they're serious, there are bad consequences for the loser- they must move down to their opponent's rank. Users '''must discuss on both sides '''before a challenge is issued. '''There must be a predetermined '''winner before the fight begins. War Stance As a main player in the war, IceClan fights against their enemies SunClan for control of the mountain. They utterly despise and hold SunClan cats in contempt- what soft idiots they are, IceClan cats think. Both Clans clash furiously every now and then. Border skirmishes are common, with IceClan playing the more offensive side. Their goal is to get rid of SunClan, not make peace with it. They do this through trickery and mental tactics. IceClan is allied with StreamClan, and often take advantage of this smaller, less secure Clan. Because little herbs grow in IceClan, they rely on StreamClan for medicine and medicinal knowledge. IceClan has no medicine cat. StreamClan also provides IceClan with an indirect way to push at SunClan's borders. IceClan considers ForestClan to pose no real threat to them. They simply disregard ForestClan as mere annoyances, and treat their actions with contempt. In their minds, SunClan has no ally. IceClan would like to destroy ForestClan, but they are very interested in persuading the second small Clan to their side. StreamClan Lifestyle StreamClan cats live on the eastern side of the mountain- so they share a border with IceClan to their north, and SunClan to their southwestern side. Their territory is thinly spread woodlands, along with marshes. It is characterized by a large river running through the center, coming from the top of the mountain. StreamClan territory is quite beautiful, and the river itself is a mighty sight. It's not a tame river- it's full of strong currents, cold, and is quite deep at certain areas. They hunt fish primarily, as well as bird that dwell by the water. StreamClan cats are not exceptionally fast or agile- but they are strong, and very good swimmers. Most of them have short fur and slim, wiry builds. Bulky, broad-shouldered cats are also common. Long fur is typically not a favoured trait in StreamClan. Social Structure StreamClan cats share their structure with the more typical Clan layour- their leader, medicine cat, warriors, queens, etc. However, they are infamous for their peculiar rank of 'heir'. This heir was one of the leader's children, and usually was their favourite son/daughter. In StreamClan roleplay, a '''heir counts as a high rank. '''The heir was added with a good intention behind it- StreamClan cats thought a leader, the most qualified, would raise their children to be the most qualified. So in essence they were trying to secure a line of leaders born and bred. However, corruption soon bred itself deep into the system. There is dissent among the warriors... usually split between the side believing in the heir, and the side against him/her. The deputy '''does not succeed the leader, '''and usually feel they are being cheated out of a respected position. They usually scheme against the heir. If the leader has no children left to succeed them, then the deputy is the next successor. Heirs rarely live into adulthood, and a leading line has never lasted for more than 3 generations. War Stance ForestClan